Nine Kinks
by tilante
Summary: A series of nine one-shots, each exploring a different kink with Alex and Justin.  Part of the "Alex Gets Punished" universe, but you don't need to have read those to follow.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a series of nine short fics, each exploring a different kink with Justin and Alex. This is a part of my "Alex Gets Punished" continuity, but reading the other stories shouldn't be necessary for it - it's enough to understand that Alex and Justin have an established sexual relationship.

* * *

Kink the First: Public Sex

Justin Russo sighed as he sat down on the Russo's orange couch, took the TV remote, and turned on the TV. _Oh, it's good to be home. Even if it is freezing._ They'd spent the last week visiting Grandma Magdalena, his mother's mother, at her house upstate. It'd been fun most of the time, but with their whole family plus Uncle Ernesto visiting, Justin had been forced to room with Max.

That was bad enough on its own - but Alex had been put in with Grandma, and the pair of them couldn't even sneak out of their rooms at night to do anything, with not only Max and Grandma to contend with, but Uncle Ernesto sleeping on the living room couch as well. On top of all that, Theresa had convinced Jerry to throw the breakers on the wizard power before they left, so the kids wouldn't be able to use magic during the visit. So they couldn't use magic to get around things.

_Not that I'd break the rules like that. But Alex would have. And,_ he admitted to himself, _I would have let her._ _Well, that's all over now. And tonight should be good._ Justin smiled, already anticipating getting to spend some time alone with Alex once everyone else was asleep.

"I'm making hot cocoa," Theresa called from the kitchen. "Who wants some?"

"I do!" Max called back from the other end of the couch, and Justin added his, then turned to look as Alex answered as well, from the stairs.

"Oh, hot cocoa, yes!" she called out, half-dragging the blanket she had wrapped around her. "Why did Dad have to leave the heat off the whole time we were gone? It must be below freezing in here!"

"You know your father," Theresa said, rolling her eyes as she put the milk into the microwave. "If it saves five dollars, he's all over it. It'll be warm soon."

Alex walked over in front of the couch, looked at the TV. "Is that Animal Planet?"

"Discovery Channel," Justin responded automatically.

"You know what… I don't even care. Justin, you're now my personal heater." She sat down onto her older brother's lap, took a moment to arrange her blanket over the two of them.

Max frowned over at them, said, "Watch out. She's gonna try to steal your cocoa."

"Probably," Alex agreed. "But it's not like I couldn't do it sitting anywhere else. Justin's too easy to distract."

"_What are you doing_?" Justin whispered into Alex's ear, his eyes looking to the side to make sure Max wasn't overhearing.

"_Getting warm_," Alex whispered back, wriggling against Justin a little as she got comfortable."_Is that a problem? And why are we whispering_?"

"_Okay, well…._" Justin moved a little too, grimacing. Alex felt good against him... too good. He stopped and frowned, considering what he'd been about to say. There was no point in telling Alex to be good - if she had it in her head to be bad, it wasn't going to stop her. And indeed, it might just encourage her. So… "_Whatever_," he whispered, then tried to focus on the TV and not think about anything sexual.

_"Tomorrow on the Discovery Channel… Tyrannosaurus Sex! We'll explore the courtship and mating habits of dinosaurs. How did a ferocious T-Rex woo his lady? How did a female Titanosaur support the weight of a male who was as long as a four-story building is high? And how did a Stegosaurus couple negotiate things with all those spikes and plates?"_

As soon as the commercial started, Justin was looking for the remote… but it was somewhere under the blanket now. Gritting his teeth, Justin began to explore for it, was completely unsurprised to find it nowhere on the arm of the couch, or on the cushions.

Which left Alex's lap. Of course.

"Alex… give me the remote, please," Justin said, already knowing how she'd answer.

"The remote?" Alex leaned her head back and turned it up at her brother, keeping her expression perfectly innocent. "I don't have it." She started to rock her hips against him then, moving them no more than a few millimeters - but that was plenty for a teenage boy who'd been denied any release for a week. Justin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but it was already too late: his body was more than ready, and he could feel himself rising to the occasion, so to speak.

He opened his mouth to speak, let out a strangled sound that he managed to keep down to little more than a whimper as Alex moved her hand, said something under her breath - and he felt both his pants and hers disappear.

"Oh, the magic power's back on, by the way," Alex said then, giving Justin a quick grin, then pulling her head back up to look at the TV innocently.

"_Alex_," Justin whispered, then had to cut off as Theresa walked over, carrying three steaming cups of cocoa.

"Okay kids, here you go," Theresa said, holding the first cup out to Justin. He looked up at his mother, took his cup, looked away quickly, afraid of what might come out of his mouth if he said anything.

"Thanks, mom," Alex said brightly as she took hers and set it aside. Max took his, also saying thanks, and immediately tried to drink it.

"Max! It's too hot right now!" Theresa immediately yelled, thankfully before Max actually managed to get any of it. Justin barely noticed, though, as Alex took the distraction as an opportunity to wiggle her hips against him more provocatively, and take his left hand and move it onto her breast under the blanket. For his part, Justin bit his lip and closed his eyes, quickly moving his hand off of Alex and trying to think of something else - anything else.

Theresa looked back to Justin and Alex then and frowned. Alex reduced her motion again, but didn't stop it completely, and Justin looked at the TV, fighting the urge to blush. "Alex - you should move from there. That can't be comfortable for Justin."

Faced with a sudden vision of Alex standing up and revealing his naked lower half, Justin immediately said, "No, no - it's okay. I don't mind helping Alex keep warm. Really." He put his arms around his sister's belly, hugged her a little awkwardly, using her hair to hide his mouth as he whispered to her, "_Quit moving._"

Alex, of course, ignored that. Instead, she leaned to the side a little (shifting her cute little ass against him again) and turned her head to kiss Justin on the cheek, saying, "Thank you."

"Well, look at that," Jerry said as he came in the door. "Are our two oldest getting along?"

"Apparently they are." Theresa smiled at her husband, said, "It must be a Christmas miracle. And speaking of miracles, did you manage to fix the furnace?"

As they spoke, Alex took the opportunity to wriggle against Justin again. Max looked over at them, his expression curious, and Justin grabbed Alex's upper arm, squeezed it, whispered, "_Alex..._"

"I did," Jerry answered with a big grin. "And saved the money that calling someone would have -" he started, but Max interrupted.

"Uhh… do I smell smoke?" he asked, looking up from Alex and Justin to their dad.

"What?" Theresa and Jerry said together, looking at their youngest.

"Smoke. Like, from burning things?" As he said that, Justin felt Alex move her hand again under the covers, barely caught her whispered, "_I'm way too horny, put Justin's cock inside me, just like it should be._"

Jerry lifted his nose, frowning and sniffing the air, and Theresa did too, while Justin bit his upper lip hard to keep from making a noise as he felt himself suddenly inside Alex. She was still slowly moving her hips, now adding a bit of a side-to-side rocking motion to the back-and-forth, and it was all Justin could do to keep from gasping at the sensations her slow, teasing movements sent through him.

"I… think I'd better go back down and look at the furnace," Jerry said quickly as he started toward the door. He stopped in the doorway, though, looked at Justin, and made a 'come along' gesture. "Justin, come help me."

"Wait, what -" Justin blinked at his father, had to shut his mouth as Alex pushed her hips back as far as she could in a single, slow motion.

She looked up at their mom and dad, shifting her grip on the wand she had under the blanket as she gave them her best puppy-dog pout. "Daddy… Justin's keeping me warm. I know you can fix it. Please let him stay here?"

Jerry frowned, but Theresa nodded, saying, "You broke it by yourself, you can fix it by yourself. Or call someone. Don't pull them apart when they're getting along so nicely."

Alex smirked at the 'pull them apart' and rocked her hips twice, right there with their father looking at Justin, while he stared at the TV like he'd never seen one before in his life, desperate to avoid meeting anyone's eyes.

"Ohh… okay, fine. Max -" Jerry started, then stopped, considered what he was about to say and held up his hand, palm out toward Max. "You… just stay here," he finished, then turned and went back out the door.

As his sister continued her slow, steady rocking motion, Justin swallowed and gritted his teeth, tried to fight down his urge to lift her up and turn her around, push her against the couch and let himself go wild with her. Preventing that was easy enough, really, with both Max and their mom still there - what he couldn't seem to stop was his own hips moving, conspiring with his thighs to rock in time with Alex, their combined motions sliding him an inch or two back and forth in her warm, wet, slippery, heavenly grip.

It was like a slow, exquisite torture, not being able to let loose and do what he'd like to, but not able to stop either. Justin felt a noise rising up in his throat, but he closed his mouth tightly and took a deep breath in through his nose. Tingles ran up and down his spine, and he found his left hand slipping under the blanket again, up onto Alex's breast. He squeezed her there gently, then felt a sudden, perverse urge to see if he could force a noise out of her, slipped his fingers together and lightly pinched her nipple.

Alex wasn't expecting that, and she let out a little 'Ah!' She stopped, stiffening up, turned her head to see both Max and their mom looking at her, thought fast. "Ahh, umm… mom? Would you make us some popcorn? Please?"

"Sure," Theresa responded, and Alex settled back a little, used her elbow to push down on Justin's arm, but continued to move her hips, reached her other hand back and down, set her nails to Justin's side and dragged upward as far as she easily could - which was only a few inches, but enough to make him have to bite his lip to keep from moaning.

"_Dammit Alex… we're going to get caught_." She responded by scratching him again, and Justin gritted his teeth. Then the popcorn began to pop, and Justin took advantage of the noise, put his lower back into his motions, lengthening and just barely speeding his stroke. _All right. She's not stopping, I'm not stopping. I just have to make her come so we can finish this._ "Max…" he got out, "could you get me a drink, please?"

Max frowned and blinked at Justin, said, "What are you talking about? You've got cocoa right there." Pointing to it, Max shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Man. And they say _I_ don't know what's going on."

Alex giggled at that, prompting Justin to push forward as much as he could, rolling both of his thighs outward to do so. The popcorn was popping quickly now, and he risked a few quick, hard rocks of his hips, causing Alex to grip the arm of the couch hard. He backed off a little then on the force he was using, afraid he was going to shake the couch if he continued that way, but kept up the greater length of his stroke. As he did, he slipped his hand into her lap, placed two fingers against her, began to move them in a quick, small circle.

Turning her head to the side, Alex whispered, "_Oh God, Justin, you're getting me close. Give me a few quick ones._" Justin looked over at Max, then repeated his motion of before, and Alex brought her hand up, put two fingers into her mouth and bit on them. Just as she did, the microwave dinged, and Max hopped off the couch, ran over to the kitchen.

With both Max and Theresa facing away, Justin went for broke, shifted both hands onto Alex's hips and pumped her on himself, closing his eyes as he did. With him already on the brink, it only took a few seconds before he came, and while he wanted to keep moving, he knew their luck couldn't last, and he took two more strokes to finish, then stopped, pulling Alex tight against him. "_All right. Put our clothes back on_," he whispered.

Alex grinned and shook her head. "_No. I wanna stay like this for a few minutes._"

Justin closed his eyes in frustration, then licked his lips, marshaling his argument. "_Alex,_" he whispered,_ "please. We're going to -_"

He cut off with a start and opened his eyes as their mother spoke up. "Here's your popcorn, mijo," she said, offering the full bowl to Justin with a smile.

"Oh, uh," he replied, trying to figure out how to get his hands out from under the blankets without revealing anything, but his brain simply refused to work as the tingles ran up and down his body.

Alex came to the rescue, saying "Will you look at this? I think he's falling asleep there. I guess he thinks I'm a teddy bear." As she spoke, she reached up to take the bowl with both hands, then said, "Thanks, mom."

Theresa smiled at her daughter. "That's so sweet. Is your big brother keeping you nice and warm?"

"Yes," Alex answered, back up at her mom and wriggling a little, making a show of snuggling back against Justin. "I feel _so_ much better now." She turned her head, kissed him on the cheek, and said "Thank you."

"Ohh… wait." Theresa held out one hand, said, "I've got to get the camera. I want to remember this."

Justin opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything, Alex grinned and said, "Yes! We really should get a picture. I'll want to remember this too!"

"_We are not getting a picture taken of us like this_," whispered insistently as their mother ran upstairs to get the camera from where she'd left it with the luggage from the trip.

"_Yes we are, big brother. And unless you want to walk out of the room like you are right now, well…._" She grinned at him, gave him another kiss on the cheek as their mother returned with the camera.

"All right… big smiles now. That's my good children!"

And so it is that in her scrapbook, Alex keeps a picture of her and Justin snuggled under a somewhat mussed-looking blanket, with her grinning widely while Justin looks, well… let's say uncomfortable. It's probably the kindest description we can give.


	2. Chapter 2

A quick note for any _Alex Gets Punished-_verse followers who might be out there: The previous chapter's incident is what Alex refers to in the last chapter of _Lies, Damned Lies, and Statistics_. That chapter takes place after the events of _Justin In Charge,_ but before _Double Double, Toil and Trouble._

This chapter takes place about a month after the end of _Lies, Damned Lies, and Statistics._ Alex and Justin are secretly (but not legally) married, and have been living in their new apartment for three weeks.

We now return you to your regularly-scheduled smut.

* * *

Kink the Second: The Guilt-Free List

Justin Russo lay spread-eagle on his front side (_supine_, he would have said) on the bed of his and his sister Alex's new apartment, eyes half-closed and smiling, while Alex straddled his legs. She reached to the side, picked up a small bottle of oil, squeezed a little onto her palm, rubbed her hands together, then placed them on Justin's back and began to slowly rub, working her hands as she did to gently knead the muscles.

The only light in the room was a few candles - scented candles that Justin had bought Alex for her birthday, originally. _Part of his continuing plot to get me to be a bit more girly_, Alex thought with a small smile. The flickering light illuminated their tiny bedroom, dominated by their queen-sized bed. He was clad only in his boxers, while Alex wore a cotton camisole and panties.

They were silent for some time, Alex rubbing Justin's back, feeling the muscles slowly un-knot beneath her hands. He was the first to speak. "You know, this feels wonderful. Now I know why you like it so much when I do them for you."

"Well, I figured you could use it," she answered. "You've had a lot of stress lately."

Justin replied, "Yeah. Well, at least the extra work is all over. And thank you - you've really picked up a lot of the load at home."

That got a smile from Alex, but she shrugged and said aloud, "It's nothing. Usually you take care of me. I don't mind helping take care of things sometimes." She stopped her rubbing for a moment, then bent down to kiss Justin's shoulder, careful not to let her hair fall where she'd just been rubbing the oil on him.

He lifted one hand up, touched Alex on the thigh, gave her a squeeze there as he said, "I love you too."

"I know," she answered with a grin, then kissed him again before rising back up to resume the backrub. "So," she said after a moment. "I was reading on this web site the other day -"

"Wait," Justin said. "You were reading? Of your own free will? Who are you, and what have you done with Alex?"

She smacked him lightly on the back, grinning. "It was a web article. It doesn't count. Not like reading a book."

"Yeah, right. So... what was it you were reading?"

"It was about this thing called a guilt-free list. It's for couples, where you each pick three people you can have sex with if you ever get the chance. Like, celebrities, not anyone you know." She paused for a moment, then asked, "So... who would _you_ like to be able to have sex with?"

She lifted her hands, picked up a towel, rubbed the excess oil off onto it, at the same time lifting up a bit. Justin, realizing the backrub was over, turned over and looked up at Alex as she climbed back onto him, this time laying on him full-length. He gave her a doubtful look for a moment. "You're not doing this to get a list of people to go curse or something, are you?"

"No!" Alex pouted at him for a moment. "I'm not jealous like that any more. You know that." She smiled for a moment, reached for his left hand and played with the ring on his finger. "You're mine, and I've got the proof." She stretched for a moment to kiss him on the lips, then settled back onto him comfortably. "So spill."

"You have to tell me yours too."

"Well, duh. That's the way it works. But you go first."

"Okay, my first one is..." Justin scratched his chin for a second, thinking, then said, "Emma Watson."

"Hermione?" Alex giggled, then nodded. "Well, that figures." She moved off Justin, moving to the side, then slid her hand inside his boxers. "Do you get hard, thinking about her?" she teased, then grinned. "Oh, I see you do."

"I get hard when you put your hand on me," he countered, then said, "Your turn."

"Johnny Depp," she said immediately, having had time to think about it previously.

"Really? Isn't he a little old for you?" Justin tilted his head to the side, considering Alex, and she shrugged, looked away for a moment.

"Well, it _is_ fantasy. And he's still hot." She looked back at Justin then, grinned a little, and said, "And besides. For some reason, I have this thing for guys who are older than me, seem really smart and kind of sensitive, and have dark hair and wonderful eyes." She paused and batted her eyes at Justin as she slowly stroked him inside his underwear. "I don't know why I might be attracted to that type. Do you?"

Justin stared at her for a moment, then grinned. "Well… when you put it that way… okay."

"So, your turn."

"Emma Stone for my second one," Justin answered, sliding a hand under Alex's cami as he did. He brought it up to her breast, cupped it, then kissed her softly, his lips offset just a little from hers, so her lower lip was between his.

Alex returned the kiss for a moment, then pulled away, said, "I can't think while you do that. What's Emma Stone from?"

"Zombieland," Justin answered, stroking his fingers and thumb together on Alex's breast, gently teasing her nipple as she slowly worked him in her hand. "And Easy A."

"Oh, the redhead." Alex nodded, said, "She's cute."

"Yes, she is. So who's your second?"

Alex wriggled a little against him, turning to give him better access to her breast, and Justin took advantage of it to pull her cami up, exposing it. "Logan Henderson," she said as Justin arched his back and turned his head, trying to put his mouth on her nipple without her having to move her hand, but not succeeding.

"Who's he?" he asked as he abandoned the attempt and instead slipped a hand inside Alex's panties.

"He's part of Big Time Rush. He's supposed to be the smart one. And he has dark hair and -"

"Wonderful eyes?" Justin asked with a chuckle as he pressed a finger against her, began to move his hand in a small circle.

"Yep. Just my type," Alex smiled. "So who's your next girl?"

"Umm... for my third, I'll pick... Emma Roberts."

"Wait - Emma Watson, Emma Stone, Emma Roberts - what's up with that?" Alex sat up and gave Justin an amused look. "You only go for girls named Emma now or something?"

"What? No! They just… all happened to be named Emma." Seeing the look on Alex's face, he thought quickly, trying to head off an argument, then smiled. "I picked them because they all have really beautiful faces, big eyes, they're not cookie-cutter blondes, and they seem like they've got a good sense of humor, and a little bit of a naughty streak to them. That's _my_ type," he said with a grin, then finished, "I don't know why. Do you?"

"Flattery is _not_ going to get you out of this," Alex answered, grinning. She pulled on his boxers, and Justin lifted his hips, letting her slide them down his legs and off. As she did that, he hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties and pulled, and Alex raised up onto her knees, helping him to take them off as she moved to straddle him again, this time on the front. "You have to pick another. Somebody who's not named Emma."

"Yeah? You still haven't picked your third," Justin said, aligning his hips with hers as they spoke.

"Oh, umm..." Alex had to think for a moment this time to remember, distracted as she was by the feeling of Justin slowly pushing up into her. She wasn't fully wet yet, and she let him in only an inch or so, then began to slowly work herself up and down on him, just a little. "Ian Somerhalder," she said then. "Now you have to pick another."

"What if I don't want to?"

Alex grinned, sank down a little farther onto her brother's shaft. "I'll make it worth your while."

"_Oh_," he let out, drawing in a breath as he did. "Okay, umm... Emily Osment?"

"No," Alex shook her head. "Too close to being another Emma. Try again," lifting her arms to help as Justin reached to pull her cami completely off, leaving them both naked.

Grinning a little, Justin said, "Okay. Gemma Arterton."

That got a glare from Alex and a "That's got Emma in -" before he said, "Okay, joking. How about... Bridget Regan?"

"Never heard of her," Alex said, stroking fully up and down on Justin now. "Pick someone I know."

"Someone you know?" Justin grinned, said, "I thought that was against the rules."

Alex reached to swat him, but Justin blocked it, chuckling, and then Alex grinned, said, "You want someone you know? Fine. _Marper, Narper, turn me into Harper._"

"Oh my God!" Justin said, covering his eyes. "You did _not_ just do that! Alex!"

Grinning Harper's grin, Alex pushed her hips all the way down onto Justin, then moved them from side-to-side a little, making her - or Harper's - breasts jiggle as well as she did, and Justin found himself watching them through the gaps between his fingers, started to turn red.

"What? You don't like Harper? Well... give me someone else, then. Who _would_ you like me to be, Justin?"

"I, umm, I..."

Alex leaned down over him, said, "How about... Miranda?" She transformed again, then grabbed Justin's wrist and pulled his hand against her/Miranda's breasts, starting to move up and down again on him as she did.

Justin swallowed, looking up into Alex/Miranda's eyes, and she smiled again. "Would you have problems kissing me like this? Let's find out..." She lowered herself a bit further, tried to kiss Justin, then discovered that she was now a good three inches shorter than she was used to, and couldn't quite seem to reach - of course, part of that might have been because Justin didn't seem to be cooperating quite as much as he usually would.

"Alex... quit it!" he said, pulling his hand away. "That's kind of wrong. What do you think Miranda would say?"

Alex rolled her/Miranda's eyes, said, "Give me another name, Justin."

"Amanda Seyfried," he said then, and Alex raised an eyebrow. "A blonde? You said you didn't like blondes."

"I said I didn't like cookie-cutter blondes," Justin corrected. "She's not cookie-cutter."

"Okay, well then..." Alex transformed again, gaining a bit more than an inch of height as she did, and Justin was looking up into bright blue eyes framed by long, dark blonde hair. "How's this? Do you like it?"

Justin paused a moment, not sure if there was a right answer, and Alex rolled her eyes. "I know, you like the real me better. That's not the point. The point is, I want to give you a nice fantasy right now. So let's just pretend you've said all the good boyfriend things already, and I've told you it's all fine, and to go ahead. Now," she said as she arched her back, then pulled Justin's hand onto her breasts, eyes sparkling mischievously, "shut up and go for it."

For a few moments, Justin looked into Alex/Amanda's eyes, then finally shook his head and grinned. "You know something? You are the best, Alex. And now..." He reached to the back of her neck, pulled her down into a kiss, mashing his lips hard against hers. The kiss was subtly different, Alex's movements the same, but the shape of Amanda's lips just unfamiliar enough to make it feel exotically exciting to both of them.

Justin began to move his hips, matching Alex's movements, pushing himself deep inside Amanda's body, causing both of them to make noises into their kiss. After a few moments, Justin broke the kiss, used one hand to push one of Alex/Amanda's breasts up, bending down to kiss it, lick down toward the nipple. He couldn't quite reach it at first, but then Alex arched and leaned a little to the side, helping him get that last couple of inches.

His mouth found its target, and Justin sucked firmly on Alex/Amanda's nipple, drawing a gasp from her. She moved her hand to the back of Justin's head, pulled him down. "Oh… oh, suck on it, Justin… please…."

He did, eagerly working her nipple with his tongue, his hips thrusting up in a quick, hard rhythm now. After a few moments, he said, "All right. I want on top now." Alex moved off of him and lay down, lifting and spreading her/Amanda's legs as she did. Justin followed quickly, moving between them, starting low and kissing his way up Amanda's body, along her shin, at the side of her knee, on the inside of her thigh.

Stopping at her pussy, Justin took time to look her over there, exploring with his fingers, stroking and rubbing the sensitive flesh. This was new territory for him as well - he'd never been this far with Miranda, with anyone except Alex, and there was an excitement to touching and feeling someone new, even if - _especially_ if it was Alex inside. He gently slid a finger inside her, then lowered his head and began to lick Alex/Amanda, alternating broad, curving strokes of his tongue with smaller, faster licks concentrated on her sensitive nub.

As he worked, he looked up at her, smiled into those blue eyes - not Alex's eyes, but the expression was pure Alex, a satisfied little smile under eyes that radiated a mixture of love, warmth, and lust at him. Justin's smile grew into a grin, and he said, "You know what? I love you, Alex," as he added a second finger and began to turn his wrist back and forth to add another level of stimulation even as he resumed licking at her.

Alex was already squirming and shivering a little, and Justin sucked her clit then, played his tongue against it, driving Alex over the edge into a shivering orgasm that stretched out for a good minute before Justin, overcome by his own need, moved suddenly upward and quickly pushed his cock into her, began to ride her hard and fast.

It wasn't long before he came as well, moaning out Alex's name as he did, continuing to thrust as he emptied himself into her, then half-collapsed onto her. Laying on top of her, he looked into the blue eyes his little sister was wearing, kissed her gently one more time on those slightly fuller, rounder lips, then whispered, "Change back. I want to cuddle with _you_."

Smiling, Alex let the spell slip - and Justin let out a moan as her shape changed around his softening member, creating a sensation that was oddly pleasurable. "That was... interesting," he said, then pulled out of her and moved to the side. She turned onto her side as well, and the two of them spooned together, Justin behind Alex.

Justin kissed Alex's hair and slowly stroked her arm and side, pulled her hair aside and started to give her a slow series of small kisses along her neck. She smiled at first, then giggled as they started to tickle, said, "Okay, stop it. Just hold me."

Laying his head back down, Justin moved his face against the back of her head, breathed in the faint strawberry scent of her conditioner. "Tomorrow," he said to her, "I'll be Johnny Depp. Okay?"

Alex turned over in Justin's arms to face him, smiled at him, then nodded. "That's definitely okay," she said, then snuggled against his chest, nestling her head under his chin. "But you have to hold me after, just like this. As you."

"You know I will. But..." Justin frowned for a moment, and Alex turned her head to look up at him.

"But what?"

"You need to pick a fourth person too. It's not fair if I get four and you only have three."

"Oh, well... in that case," Alex said, stretching a little and looking into Justin's eyes, "I pick..." She paused a moment, drawing it out to tease him, and Justin tilted his head, raised an eyebrow. Watching him, she grinned, raised herself up a little, then moved to whisper into his ear, "Emma Stone."

"What?" Justin pulled Alex back down in front of him, frowned as she giggled at his reaction. "Emma -"

"Well, Justin... you picked all girls. So I'm the one who has to give if we're ever going to have a threesome," she said, then kissed him before he could say anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

This episode takes place shortly after _Alex Gets Punished_ and _The First Time, Take Two_, but before _Justin In Charge._ Justin hasn't gone off to college yet.

* * *

Kink the Third: The Extended Orgasm

"You're _still_ coming? How does that even feel, when you keep going like that?" Justin held his hands on his little sister Alex's hips, pounding into her from behind with quick, hard strokes as she held her face against the covers of her bed, moaning raggedly.

"It's… oh, _god_ - it's so good. It just go - ohhhh! - goes on and on…." She stopped to bite her lip as Justin slid a hand onto her breast, the other pulling her back onto him as he stroked in her, found her nipple, squeezed it between two fingers. When she was able to speak again, she said, "Sometimes it goes on until I can't see straight… oh, please, Justin, keep going like that, just like that…."

He'd started to slow his strokes, but at Alex's encouragement, Justin sped back up, increased his force as he did, his hips smacking against his sister's ass on each thrust now, that noise adding to Alex's gasps and moans. _I'm getting a lot of practice at the soundproofing spell,_ he thought with a bit of a grin. _And oh do I love making her make noise._

"I wish I could feel how it feels, at least once," Justin said. "But I suppose I'd have to be a girl to be able to do that, so I guess I never will."

"We could turn you into a girl, you know…."

"No thanks," Justin said quickly. "I _like_ being on this end of things." He emphasized his point with a few hard, deep strokes, and Alex felt the tip of him hit her cervix, moaned again and grasped the blankets as pleasure and pain both rolled through her.

"How long can you come like that anyway?" he asked then, raking his fingernails across Alex's back to drive her on even more, feeling a warm glow of pride in his ability to do this to her. He backed off on his stroking a little, knowing that even though she was enjoying it now, if he kept pounding her like that, she'd be sore for a day or so after.

"I… I don't know. I never tried - ohh - timing it. My arms are getting tired like this."

"Okay," Justin said, and pulled out of Alex, took hold of her hips and rolled her over, grinning as he did. He pulled her hips back to the edge of the bed, intending to lift her hips and pound into her that way, but she shook her head quickly.

"No, not like that right now." Justin frowned just a little, but he nodded, then climbed onto the bed, shifting Alex as he moved. He pushed her left leg up and pushed himself into her, sliding into her wet tunnel easily, Alex's right leg going between his thighs, their bodies forming a T. Holding on to her left arm just above the elbow, Justin started to move his hips, taking long strokes in and out of Alex. He didn't go in quite as deeply like this, but his shaft pressed upward in a way that had her coming again in just moments. "Oh, this feels so good, Justin… I wish -"

Her wish was cut off as Justin moved a hand to cover her mouth, said, "Oh no - we've had enough trouble with you wishing things." Alex struggled a little, and Justin clamped down harder as she moaned into his hand, then let out a cry, letting him muffle it, her pussy growing wetter at the feeling of being dominated by him like that.

After perhaps half a minute, she quieted some, and Justin finally released her mouth. "Are you still coming?" he asked, and she nodded jerkily. "Since just after you started into me again…" He raised an eyebrow, then sped up in her for a few moments, grinned as she shivered from it.

"You make me feel like some kind of sex god. You know that, Alex?" He put a hand on her breast, felt the way the warm, soft flesh moved as he began to really pound into her again, feeling the tingles of his own approaching orgasm.

"Ohhhh… I think maybe you are," she replied, then moaned more when he sped up. "Are you getting close too?"

"Yes," Justin got out weakly, not able to speak well with the exertion, and Alex grinned, then stretched her right hand out to the side, quickly grabbed her wand.

Before Justin could stop her, Alex chanted, "_Justin makes me feel so fine, make his orgasm as long as mine_."

"Wait, what - ohhh!" Justin came then - and then his eyes opened wide in surprise as the sensation continued, as he felt his body continuing to spasm, pumping out more and more. He pulled out of Alex, trying to stop it, but it kept going, sending shivers all through his body - and shooting jets into the air, flying up to land on Alex's belly and thigh.

Alex sat up and scooted away, blinking at Justin's cock as it continued to fire out spurt after spurt, landing now on the covers of her bed. "Oh… oh hell, I didn't think about that!" she let out. "Justin! You're going to cover my bed with it!"

"I can't stop! You - ohhhh _fuck_ - you need to stop the spell…." Justin tried to get up off the bed, but his leg muscles didn't want to obey him, and he wound up half-sliding off, onto the floor with a thud. Alex slid off as well, but deliberately in her cast, coming down onto her feet and then onto her knees, moving to Justin to check if he was okay - and getting splattered on her breast and shoulder before remembering the spell.

"Oh! Oh, umm…." She backed off, found her eyes glued to Justin's spurting member as it continued to pump out, now onto the floor of her room. "Oh God, my whole room's going to smell like your come! We've got to stop it!"

"You could… you could…." Justin said. That was all he could get out, but Alex immediately realized what he meant, and shook her head quickly.

"No way! You're making way too much…." She stopped, then grinned, said, "I know! _Edgebono utoosis!_"

A duplicate Alex appeared immediately, naked just as the original was, and Alex muttered, "Sorry, but better you than me" - and took her duplicate by the hair, forced her head down onto Justin's spurting cock, ordering "Suck him!" as she did. "And swallow!"

Justin's eyes widened and rolled, and his own hands moved to the duplicate's head almost by reflex. She didn't try to move off of him, but immediately started to swallow, her throat visibly working with each salvo Justin shot. The added stimulation of the duplicate's mouth working on him, Justin shivered and shook, moaning loudly. The feeling was so intense it was almost painful, and he had to fight the instinct to pull out from her mouth.

Meanwhile, Alex watched in horrified fascination as her duplicate swallowed what must have been a dozen times what Justin would normally produce and kept going. "Shouldn't you have run out by now?"

"It's… magic…." Justin managed to get out, didn't even try to go on beyond that.

Alex moved over, knelt over Justin, turned her head to watch as the duplicate continued to swallow, over and over, wide-eyed. She looked from the duplicate to Justin, his eyes tightly shut and his body shivering with his orgasms, and Alex felt a stab of jealousy, that her duplicate should be giving Justin that pleasure instead of her.

Quickly, Alex licked her lips, swallowed once, then pulled the duplicate off and took Justin in her own mouth, began to swallow. _I can't believe I'm doing this_, she thought even as she kept swallowing, turning her eyes up to watch the expressions that crossed Justin's face as she sucked on him. It was perhaps a full minute later that Justin's body finally stopped shaking and Alex took her mouth off of him, then lay down on top of him, relieved that it was _finally_ over.

A second later, Justin shuddered again, and Alex looked, then rolled her eyes as she saw that the duplicate was back on him, trying to follow the order she'd been given. Picking up her wand again, Alex dismissed the duplicate, then relaxed again, letting herself melt against Justin… and finally started to laugh.

"Oh my god," she said. "That was…." She shook her head, lifted her head a little as she wiped her eyes of the tears her laughter had caused. "Wow. Okay. We are _never_ doing that again."

Justin's only response was a moan, but Alex was pretty sure he agreed.

* * *

Author's Notes:

If you'd like to keep up with what I'm working on, check out the Jalex Authors thread in the JustinAlex forum. (And does anyone know how to put a forum link in a story?)


	4. Chapter 4

This episode takes place shortly after _Alex Gets Punished_ and _The First Time, Take Two_, but before _Justin In Charge._ Justin hasn't gone off to college yet.

* * *

Kink the Fourth: Cheering It Up

Alex slept late, as always. Of course, these days she was doing it on purpose - okay, she'd always done it on purpose, but now it was a _different_ purpose - and when Theresa sent Justin up to make her get out of bed, she gave him a lazy smile after he woke her up with a kiss. Then, of course, he stepped back from the bed and called out, "Alex! Time to wake up!" loudly, for the benefit of their parents.

"_Ow_... could you do that a bit quieter, next time?" Alex stretched in bed and scowled at her brother.

"Sorry," Justin said with a shrug. "Gotta make it sound realistic." Putting his hand on the doorknob, he said, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"No, wait - come here." Alex waved him over, and Justin raised his eyebrows, walked over to the bed. Alex waited until he was right beside it to quickly stand up out of bed and hug him tightly, kissing him on the lips as she did. Justin automatically put his arms around her and started to return the kiss, then stiffened suddenly as he realized that she was completely naked.

"_Alex!_ Are you _trying_ to get us caught?" He tried to turn to look at the door, but Alex kept a firm grip on him, so that Justin had to do most of his turning with his neck.

"Jeez, relax. They think you're getting me up. Why would they come in when you're taking care of things. And speaking of getting it up, and taking care of things..." She reached down and cupped Justin through his pants, smiled as she felt his semi-erect cock through his slacks.

Justin tried to pull away, but Alex moved with him, grinning as he started to turn red. _I'm so glad I haven't had to give up teasing him_. "Alex," he said, trying again to pull away, "stop it. I've got to get back down to help with breakfast, and you have to take a shower, and..."

Sighing, Alex took her hand off of him. "All right - spare me the responsibility lecture. I'm just wanting to get _something_ in before you leave with Dad tonight." She paused, then scowled at Justin. "You're not _really_ going to go to college in _Pittsburgh_, are you?"

"Carnegie-Mellon's a good school," Justin replied, looking a little put out. "I want to be closer to you, but I need to keep my options open. I might not get my first choice."

"Yeah, like any school's going to turn _you_ down," Alex answered with a roll of her eyes, stepping away from him as she did to grab her robe off the bedpost and put it on.

Justin huffed out a sigh, then stepped to his sister and hugged her tightly, kissed her forehead quickly. "You know I don't want to be away from you for the weekend. So please, stop acting like this. And when we get home from school, I'm going to _make_ time to spend with you. Okay?"

Alex sighed again, but nodded. "Okay," she said, then lifted her head and grinned at him. "But I'm going to tease you mercilessly all day. I want you to be ready to rip my clothes off when we get home."

"Oh, do you? Well..." Justin grinned, then smacked his sister's ass through her robe. "You do just that, then. I've got to get back down, now. See you in a minute." He gave her a quick kiss before turning to leave - and didn't notice at all as Alex quickly slipped something into his back pocket.

Almost twenty minutes later, Justin was both drumming his fingers against the top of the breakfast table and tapping his foot as he waited for Alex to come down. _Come on already. Sheesh - if she keeps taking a long time to get down with me getting her up, mom and dad are going to _stop_ having me get her up. All right_, he thought, starting to stand up, _I'm going to go get her and -_

Justin's train of thought derailed in what would have been a multi-agency cleanup lasting weeks if it had been a physical train. Alex was coming down the stairs in her blue-and-white cheerleader outfit, her hair pulled up into ponytails on each side of her head, tied in white bows. After a few seconds, Justin realized his jaw was hanging open, and he shut it so quickly his teeth clicked.

"Sorry it took me a few minutes. I forgot about the pep rally today, and had to change out of what I put on first." She gave Justin an innocent (_and oh my God so damn _hot) smile that he didn't believe for a moment.

"That's, um... that's fine," he got out. "We'll manage." Justin paused, and the brotherly part of him forced him to say, "You might want to put a coat on over that, so you don't get cold." _And so every guy along the way doesn't leave a trail of drool when they see you._

Alex stretched, a slow series of movements that drew Justin's eyes across her body, watching how the soft flesh underneath tensed the smooth fabric of her uniform. It seemed a little tight on her chest, and Justin swallowed as he tried to tear his eyes off her and failed miserably.

She turned and smiled at him, almost grinning, fully aware of the effect she was having on Justin and enjoying it. "So... we going to head to school, big brother?"

"Um... yeah," he said, still unable to look away from her. "I'll just, uh... get Max and -"

"Oh, Max already left. Remember, he has that field trip today, so dad had to drive him in early?" She paused, then looked Justin right in the eyes. "It's just you and me today, big brother."

"Right. Uh..."

Alex finally rolled her eyes. _Okay, the speechless thing is cute, but we're never going to leave if it keeps up._ She grabbed Justin by the arm then and pulled him toward the door.

Three minutes later, they were boarding the train. Alex was still leading, and she deliberately got them on the train toward the end of the line boarding. "Oh, not a lot of seats, well..." She half-dragged Justin over to one seat, pushed him down into it, then promptly sat down next to him, sliding over so she was pressed against him.

"Mmm, you're right, I should have brought a jacket," she said, then snuggled into Justin's side, pulling his arm around her shoulders. She wanted to sit on his lap, but there were people they knew there, so she couldn't go too outrageous. Still, she smirked as she felt Justin first stiffen, then pull her in even closer.

Justin looked around, doing his best not to look at Alex, so he wouldn't start staring again. It only took a moment for him to notice that several guys were looking at him and Alex - okay, at Alex and only incidentally at him. One guy, about their age, caught Justin's eye and gave him a thumbs-up, which he studiously ignored.

He caught the smell of Alex's hair as she laid her head on his shoulder, closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath through his nose, taking it in. There was a hint of perfume there as well, which was unusual for Alex, and... and Justin stiffened again as Alex squirmed her arm behind him, stuck her hand into his jacket pocket.

"I'm cold," she said then. "Give me your jacket."

He couldn't keep from grumbling out a "You know, if you'd listened to me..." as he shrugged out of the jacket.

As soon as he had it off, Alex took it from him, saying, "Yeah, yeah. If I listened to you, pigs would fly and hell would freeze over. And then where would we be? In a frozen hell of uncatchable bacon, that's where." She took the jacket and spread it over both of them, like a blanket, then moved back against Justin and promptly put her hand to his crotch under the cover of it.

He hissed out "_Alex!_" under his breath.

"What part of 'tease you mercilessly' did you miss?" she whispered back, smiling happily as she rubbed her hand up and down against Little Justin, feeling him harden inside his jeans under her touch. The rest of him was stiffening as well as he looked around, certain that someone had to be watching.

And yes, the guy who'd winked before was smirking at them now. _At least it's no one we know_, he thought with relief as he clutched the safety bar with a death grip. _And we should be at our stop in just a couple of minutes_.

She managed to get off the train before him, then stop as they were leaving it, making Justin bump into her from behind. Smirking, Alex whispered back "Is that a banana in your pocket?"

Justin's answer was a glare, but Alex could see that the edges of his mouth were curling up just a little. She moved ahead quickly, deliberately putting a sway in her walk. Letting out a slow breath, Justin looked around to keep his eyes off his little sister's ass, scowled a little as he saw several guys watching her, one of them obviously making a comment to his friend as they both stared.

_Well, she's going to drive me crazy one way or another. Damn._ Well, at least they only had a couple of minutes before the first bell. _And we don't have any classes together, so she can't spend the _whole_ day driving me crazy. Just lunch and class change times._

In his first class, Justin struggled to keep Alex off his mind with relative success - at least, once the initial hormone flood had washed away, which was about twenty minutes into the period. When the bell rang, he hurried to his locker, hoping that he might be able to switch his books out and get away from it before Alex could get there.

That hope was dashed as he saw her leaning up against his locker. Some guy was there too, a senior whose name wouldn't come to Justin right then, leaning against the door and chatting with Alex. His torso was leaned forward, toward her, the body language of 'I want you' obvious. For her part, Alex had her books in her arms, held up against her chest, leaning back coyly as she did, smiling and batting eyelashes at the guy.

Justin gritted his teeth. "Excuse me - I need to get to my locker."

"Oh, there you are," Alex said innocently, stepping to the side. "I need to borrow a notebook from you." The guy moved aside as well, looking a bit annoyed as he did, and Justin's jaw tightened. _You're the one in the way - no. Stop. You're just jealous that he's trying to hit on Alex. Be calm._

"Sure," he said aloud, and pulled out one of his spare notebooks as he got out his own book for next period, handed it over to Alex, trying not to look at her as he did. So she slid over and stretched up to kiss his cheek - pressing her chest against his as she did - then said, "Thanks. You're the best."

And reached her hand down, under cover of their bodies and the locker, to cup and fondle Justin's crotch. He fought down the urge to jump back, since that would reveal what she was doing, and somehow managed to get out a nearly normal-sounding "You're welcome."

She slid away from him then, wearing a pleased-with-herself smile, and turned back to the Unknown Senior. "I'll walk you to class," the guy said, and Justin felt another surge of jealousy, then made a decision and reached out to put a hand on Alex's arm.

"Alex - I need to talk to you about something," he said. "It'll just take a few minutes."

She made a quick blink of surprise, but then nodded. "Okay. Sorry, Danny - I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," he replied, though a flash of annoyance went across his features as he glanced at Justin. He smiled and nodded to Alex, though, and then walked away. As he did, Justin stuck his books back into his locker and started into motion.

"Wait - what are you doing?" Alex asked, frowning. "Why'd you -"

"I'll tell you in a minute," Justin said, glancing around at the other people who were still out in the hallway. It was starting to clear, but for what he had in mind, it wasn't nearly clear enough yet, so he led Alex down the hall toward the library and around the back of it, stalling for time.

"You know nothing's going on with Danny, right? He's hitting on me, but I keep telling him no..." Alex was frowning now at the expression on Justin's face. She wanted him frustrated, but it looked like he was verging over into anger, and she didn't want -

They turned a corner into a clear hallway, and Justin broke into a run. Surprised, Alex had to run as well, to keep from being pulled over by his hand on her arm. He brought them to a broom closet, muttered "_Go Through Mo-Through," _and took them both inside. He cancelled the spell, then turned Alex around in the absolute dark of the little closed room.

"You win," he said. "I'm not going to be able to get any work done if I'm thinking about you teasing me the whole day. So teasing time is over." Justin slid his hands across the front of Alex's uniform, feeling her, then pulled her against himself and kissed her. In the dark, his kiss was a little off, landing on the corner of her mouth, but he quickly adjusted and slid his tongue into her. After a moment, they broke the kiss.

"No fair," Alex said, "I was supposed to get to tease you - oh!" This last came as Justin pushed his hand down the front of her skirt, pressed his fingers against her folds and started to rub in a circle. With his free hand, he searched for the light switch, flipped it up when he found it.

The 'closet' was a tiny room, with a rolling mop and bucket in one corner, a sink, a trash can, and a tiled floor with a drain in the center. "You are so damn sexy in this outfit," Justin let out, continuing to rub his sister, bringing his face down to hers, staring into her eyes. "We're going to do this now. And then we're going to do it again when we get home." He grinned a little, said, "And Sunday night, when I get back, you're wearing it again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Alex rocked her hips against Justin's hand and smiled happily. "I'll be a good girl..."

"Yes, you will," Justin growled out, then took his hand from Alex's skirt, looked at her for a moment. "And you'll start by getting me good and wet, so I can go in you easily. Get on your knees."

Alex made a bit of a face as she knelt down on the tile, wishing Justin had found somewhere else for them, although she wasn't sure where else they really could hide in the school for this. As she did, he unclasped his belt and unbuttoned, leaving it to Alex to unzip his pants, then pulls his underwear down. He was fully hard already, and she angled him up, licked the underside of his shaft, then grasped it with her hand and took the tip into her mouth, angling her head back a little to look up into his eyes as she sucked.

"Mmm... now you're definitely being a good girl, Alex. That's right..." Justin stroked her head, shivered a little as she moved her tongue against the sensitive skin around the head, as he watched his little sister's pretty mouth take him. She moved her hand off then, moved her head forward to take him as deeply as she could, and Justin had to close his eyes for a moment.

Stroking on her head, his hand brushed one of her ponytails, and Justin opened his eyes, grinned, then seized Alex by both of them and began to move his hips, using her ponytails as handles while he took her that way. "Ohh... I wanted to do this before when you wore your uniform... you look so hot in it, Alex..."

She made noise on a couple of his deeper strokes, and Justin backed off a little, not wanting to choke or gag her, but kept going, enjoying the warm sensations of her mouth and tongue. After a few moments, though, he pulled out, bent slightly to grab Alex under her arm and pull her up. She stood, and he turned her around, leaning her against the sink, flipped up the back of her skirt and felt her ass with his hand.

"You were a bad girl, teasing me with this earlier." He moved a hand back, smacked her ass, then cringed a little at how loud the sound was in the tiny room. _Hope nobody heard that._ Quickly, Justin looked to the door, muttered, "_Silencio_." Then he hooked a thumb to Alex's cheer panties, pulled them down along with the regular ones beneath, and smacked her again, this time on the bare flesh.

"Wait," Alex said then. She could see Justin's frown in the mirror over the skin, and she quickly added, "Check your pocket. I put a condom in there this morning."

Justin raised his eyebrows, reached back and pulled it out, smiled at her as he tore the wrapping. "Oh, so you were planning this, were you?"

She nodded quickly. "I thought you might, if I teased you enough..."

"Mm-hmm. So... should I tease you, Alex?," he asked, rolling it on. "Should I rub my cock against you and make you beg for it? Hmm?" He leaned forward and nipped the back of her neck, smacked her ass again, then moved his hand between her legs, stroked her folds, smiled as he found them wet and slippery.

Alex let out a little moan and shook her head. "No, please... I want you in me."

Justin smacked her again, and she jumped a little with it this time, the spanks starting to sting more with the repetition. "I'll bet you do, you bad little cheerleader." He moved his other hand to her breast, felt it through the uniform's top, nipped her neck again as he did, then moved his mouth by her ear. "I'm going to mark the back of your neck, Alex," he said, and she shook her head quickly.

"Don't! Everybody will see it -"

He cut her off with another smack on the ass, hissed into her ear. "Rule 1: When we do this, I am in charge. I'm not asking you, Alex. I'm telling you. And you _will_ keep your hair up like this, and let everyone see that _someone_ marked you there. Do you understand me?"

Alex shook a little at the intensity of the feelings going through her, then nodded quickly as Justin's hand raised up off her ass again. "Yes, sir," she let out, not wanting more spanking when it was starting to cross the border from a stinging pleasure into pain.

"Good girl." Justin kissed the back of Alex's neck, sucked there lightly, bit gently, then worried the flesh between his teeth, drawing a moan from her as he did. He stopped almost immediately, not sure if that much really would leave a mark, but not wanting to leave a really dark one - just enough to be noticeable.

Standing up from doing that, Justin pushed Alex forward over the sink, brought himself to her entrance, then stopped there. She pushed backward, trying to get him into herself, but he kept his hands on her, didn't let her. "Tell me what kind of bad girl you are, Alex," he said.

She swallowed, tried, "I'm a very bad girl."

"Yes, but that's not what I'm looking for." He kept one hand on the small of her back, keeping her from pushing onto him, brought the other down to move himself against her, teasing her. "Be more specific."

"I'm... I'm a bad cheerleader."

"Still not what I'm looking for." He leaned forward, grinned as he said, "Maybe you won't get fucked after all, if you can't get it..."

Alex wiggled her hips, needing him in her now, licked her lips. "Give me a hint, please. I can't think like this!"

Still grinning, Justin leaned forward, whispered the words into her ear, and was surprised and a little gratified to see Alex actually blush. "Say it," he said then, and waited, tensing his hips.

"I... I'm a bad cheerleader who wants her brother to fuck her," she breathed out, and then moaned as Justin immediately entered her and began to pump in and out, working with enough force that she had to hold onto the sink. He went hard, knowing they were both ready for it, and that the faster they finished here, the less likely it would be that they'd be caught.

Primed and ready from the spanking and Justin's indulging her love of being dominated during sex, Alex came almost immediately, shivering and moaning while Justin watched her face in the mirror over the sink. It was only about two minutes until he came as well, pushing fully into her as he did and holding there for a moment. He held there for a few seconds, leaning into Alex and wrapping his arms around her, and she put her arm over his.

He finally stood back up straight, pulling out of her, turned away for a moment as he pulled off the condom and stuffed it into the trash can, making sure it was covered. They both rearranged their clothing, settling everything into place, then paused for a brief, tight hug and quick kiss.

Taking Alex's hand, Justin cracked the door open and checked around, then opened it fully and led the way out. He shot her a grin then, said, "Well... I guess you're going to have to tease a little more gently the rest of today."

Alex grinned, winked at her brother. "I don't know about _that_. I don't do things halfway. But we should get to class," she said, sighing.

Justin nodded, touched his hand to Alex's for a moment, then started away. Just as he reached the corner, Alex softly said, "Hey."

Frowning, Justin turned back and looked. "Check your pocket," she said, then giggled and ran, heading around another corner and out of view.

_She didn't..._ Justin reached back, then rolled his eyes as he felt another condom in there. Then he laughed, shaking his head. _This is going to be a very interesting day._


	5. Chapter 5

This episode takes place during the two months between _Fun and Games_ and _Normal Life_. The wizard competition has taken place, and Max has the family powers.

* * *

Kink the Fifth: Phone Sex

The moment the phone rang, Alex picked it up and answered, not even bothering to look to see who it was. "Hello?"

A "Hi" came through, and Alex sat back in her chair, closing her eyes and making a blissful smile at the sound of Justin's voice. "Hi," she said back.

"Hi," Justin returned, smiling as well.

Alex rolled her eyes, then took a few strands of her hair and slowly wrapped it around her finger. "So, how was the first day of your conference? How's Chicago?"

"It was pretty good, really - a lot of interesting presentations. Not really anything you'd want to hear about, though. As for Chicago, I haven't seen much of it yet. Just the airport, hotel, and conference center. And what I could see from the cab."

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm glad you called, but I want you to promise me you'll go out some while you're there. _See_ things, not just sit in your hotel room and study. You do too much of that already."

Justin sighed a little at that, sat down on the corner of the bed and lay back. "Yeah, well - it won't be much fun without you. I wish you could have come along."

"Yeah, I wish I could too. Or that we still had magic - if we could teleport still, it wouldn't matter that you have to be there for a week." Alex paused a moment, then cradled the phone in both hands, dropped her voice as if sharing a secret. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Justin said back, also quietly, tracing a figure-eight on the bedspread. "You know, the last time we spent a night apart was more than two years ago. When my collarbone was still healing."

"I remember," Alex said back. "It felt weird, sleeping without you." She sighed, said, "And on top of that, my stomach's decided to feel okay today. Of course it'd do that while you're gone." She sighed, then said, "This is also going to be the longest time we'll have ever gone without having sex. I mean, since we started."

"Well, you know... there's still some things we could do," Justin said, rolling over on the bed and smiling a little.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Justin could hear the smile in Alex's voice, and his own grew a little.

"We could talk a little, about what we'd like to do to each other... and maybe do other things."

"That could be fun." Alex sat down on the bed, leaned back against the headboard, smiling and tracing her fingers up and down her thigh as she talked. "So... what would you like to do to me, big brother?"

"All kinds of things. But to start... tell me what you're wearing."

"Oh, well... I had to go show my portfolio to some prospects, so I dressed up for that. I'm wearing my black top - the one you like, that's cut low in front, and has the little white panel there, with the lace on top? And the skirt with the roses on the white background."

Justin closed his eyes, picturing Alex in that, and smiled a little. "Very nice. What do you have on under it?"

"Mmm... wouldn't you like to know," she said. "I'm not going to just tell you. You have to make me take things off, so you can see them."

"Oh, do I?" Justin grinned, said, "Maybe I'll make you do some things with your clothes on first."

"I like the sound of that. Would you like me to crouch down in front of you, Justin? Look down at me while I stroke you through your pants? This top gaps in the front sometimes... you could see my bra, with me like that."

"Yes... I want you to do that." Justin stroked himself slowly, though his pants, imagining it was Alex doing it to him, said, "And what would I see?"

"It's white, with lace on the cups. It's one of my new ones -"

"Oh... the ones you just got? The push-ups?"

"Uh-huh... I know how you like how my breasts are getting bigger, so I'm showing them off for you. Do you like them like that?"

"Yes," Justin breathed out. "I'd reach down, and put my hand on one, feel it."

"Mmmm... you're making me turned on, Justin. My nipples are getting hard. Can you feel them through there?" Alex rocked her hips on the bed, her eyes closed now as well, tightening and releasing the muscles of her ass and thighs, teasing herself by not touching, even though she wanted to.

"Oh, yeah... I can feel it against my palm. Unzip me, Alex. I want you to see what you're doing to me."

"No," she breathed back, her voice breathy, teasing. "If I do, you'll want me to suck you. I don't want to do that right now... so you'll have to make me."

"I'll grab your hand then, pull it to there, make you unzip me while I undo my belt with my other hand." He unzipped himself, undid his belt, eyes closed. Freed of his pants, Justin's erection tented his boxers.

"No, no," she breathed out. "Oh... oh God, Justin, you're so hard. You must be really horny..."

"You make me that way. I make you pull my boxers down, grab you by the hair with my other hand and force you to look at what I've got for you."

"Oh... don't make me suck it, please... I can't take all of that in my mouth..."

"Too bad. You're going to have to. I pull you forward, with my hand in your hair, push into your mouth, then start to pull you back and forth on it, making you take me."

"Ohh..." Alex brought a finger up to her mouth, licked it. "Oh, Justin... I'm trying to suck on you, but it's hard to take all of it..." She put the finger into her mouth and sucked, moving it in and out, deliberately making noise so Justin could hear it.

"Oh yeah... that's a good girl. That's my good little sister," Justin breathed out, pulling his boxers down now. "Yes... suck it just like that, Alex. I'm so horny for you..."

"Are you going to come in my mouth, Justin? You can if you want to... I'll try to pull away, but you could hold me there, make me swallow it..."

"Mmm." Justin worked himself slowly, listening to the sounds Alex was making, rocking his hips a little as he did. "I love your mouth... it's so nice and warm and wet... but I like your pussy more, Alex. I want to fuck you there too."

"Oh, is that what you want?"

He could imagine her delightful little grin, and he grinned as well. "You know it. I pull you off my cock, stand you back up and kiss your mouth hard, forcing my tongue in, holding you against me."

"Oh... I gasp as you kiss me, then kiss you back, lifting one leg and rubbing my hips against you." Alex finally reached down and touched herself, through her skirt and panties, stiffened at how good it felt with her already excited. "I'm getting wet for you, Justin. I take your hand and pull it down, lifting my skirt up, letting you feel the front of my panties."

"Mm-hmm... I look down to see them. What do they look like, Alex?"

"They're a surprise, just for you... do you remember the panties I wore our first real night, when you made me wait up for you to punish me?"

"The blue and white cotton ones? Those?"

"Uh-huh. They still fit me, and I'm wearing them right now. I wanted them to remind me of you, with you gone. Does that turn you on?"

Justin shuddered, picturing Alex as she'd looked that night, and made a wordless noise into the phone.

"Ohh... was that a 'yes'?" Alex asked, smiling. She went on without waiting for an answer, saying, "I love how your hand feels there, against me... but -"

"I step away from you and grab your top, half rip it off of you," Justin interrupted her, getting into it more now. "Then push your breasts together in your bra, kiss the tops of them."

Alex brought her other hand up, squeezed her breast as she rubbed herself through her panties, imagining the feel of Justin's lips on them. "I put my hand on the back of your head, pull you down against them, arching my back to push my breasts into your face," she responded.

Quickly, Justin answered her with, "I pull your bra down off one breast, take your nipple and suck on it while I rub you with my other hand."

"That feels so good, Justin... I rock my hips against you, wanting you to do more to me. Oh, please fuck me. Please, I really need you in me now..." Alex lifted her hand for a moment, slid it inside her panties, rubbed her finger up and down against her slick entrance, the muscles in her thighs making little spasms as she did. "I'm so close, Justin. Put your cock in me and I'll come for you..."

"I push you onto the bed, on your front, raise your hips and flip your skirt up," Justin breathed out quickly. "Then I pull your panties down and push myself into you."

As he said that, Alex pushed into herself with two fingers, then moaned into the phone. On the other end, Justin grinned. "Oh, you like that? I like it too... you're so good and tight around me, and I start to pump in and out of you, my hips smacking against your sexy little ass..."

"Yes," Alex panted, unable to think clearly to say more as she came, listening to him and stroking herself. "Please, keep talking, I'm coming..."

"I hold your shoulder with one hand so I can pound you good, reach for your breast with the other one, squeeze it hard. Oh, they're so nice and big... so damn sexy, Alex... my sexy little sister..."

She moaned again at that, and Justin grinned, pursued it. "Tell me how you love your big brother's cock, Alex. Tell me -"

"Yes," she said, and the sound was close to a whine. "Oh God, yes, Justin, my big brother, I love your cock in me. I'm such a dirty little girl, wanting it..." She blushed, but kept talking, almost babbling now. "I was jealous of all your girlfriends. I wanted you, but I didn't even know what I wanted... just that I didn't want them with you, I wanted you to pay attention to me..."

Justin's body shook, and he moaned as well. "Alex... oh, Alex... I imagined they were you, sometimes. I felt so dirty doing it, but you've always been so beautiful, had such a sexy voice -"

Her orgasm starting to subside, Alex made a relaxed smile, then started to speak more slowly. "Oh, you think my voice is sexy? Should I tease you? Say sexy things to you?"

"Yes... please..."

She smiled at the note of need in Justin's voice, cradled the phone. "Mmm... fuck me harder, Justin. Slap your balls against your little sister. I love feeling that. I love feeling you come in me, and the way your whole body tenses up right before you do. Come for me, big brother. Come for your little sister..."

A loud moan came through the phone, loud enough that Alex had to pull it away from her ear a little, but she grinned as she did. Once it was over, she brought the phone back, said, "Was that a good one, Justin? Did you come a lot?"

For a few seconds, he just panted. "Yes," he said then. "Wow. It was... wow. You're really good at this."

Alex stretched languidly, her eyes drooping sleepily, her voice almost a purr as she answered him. "Well... I've always known how to push your buttons, Justin. I'm just pushing different ones."

"And you do it very, very well." He paused a moment, said, "Was yours good too?"

"Very. I still miss you, though. You're gonna owe me when you get back. Sunday, we're not going to leave the bedroom, except to eat."

Justin grinned, said, "Mmm, good. I'll look forward to it."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, we're getting a lot of these that come shortly after _Lies, Damned Lies, and Statistics_, but I suppose that makes sense, as they have their own, private space for the first time...

* * *

Kink: Punishment

"Tell me what you did, Alex." Justin's voice was low, but not soft. Nor was it harsh either, but the hint of steely authority was there, even as he glided his fingertips across Alex's naked back.

"I broke a rule," she said.

"That's right," he answered, and she was sure he nodded, even though she couldn't see him. His fingers touched her again, this time lower, gliding across the smooth flesh of her ass, and she shivered a little. Then his hand smacked her there, and she made a soundless 'O' with her mouth.

"That's right, but it's not enough. Tell me what the rule is that you broke."

Alex swallowed. "No one finds out."

Another smack came, this one on the opposite cheek. "Say the rest of it."

"Uhh..." Alex thought furiously, trying to remember exactly what the rule was that Justin had given her, back when they'd first started, but she didn't usually keep track of details like that, and right now, thinking was a bit difficult.

They'd moved into Justin's new apartment a month or so ago, and, given more space and privacy than they'd ever had before, they'd gone a little wild. Okay, _Alex_ had gone a little wild, while Justin had mostly cringed over how much she'd been spending on toys. She'd enticed him with whispered promises of the things he could do to her with them, and...

_Yeah, I kind of set myself up for this._ At the moment, Alex's wrists were both in padded handcuffs, the chain for which was slung over a hook at the top of the closet door, high enough that Alex wasn't _quite_ forced up onto tiptoe. If she jumped, she could unhook herself - Justin had insisted on that, for safety - but she certainly _felt_ quite vulnerable, naked, blindfolded, and stretched up in the handcuffs.

Another smack landed on Alex's ass, but this one didn't come from Justin's hand. The paddle was slightly flexible, and broad enough not to leave welts, but it _stung_. Alex let out a little yelp, and Justin moved up against her, pressed himself against her, and she could feel the hard rod of his cock through the thin material of his boxers. "Who am I, Alex?"

"You're my master, sir," she answered immediately, and Justin was gratified to see her blush as she said it, even after as long as they'd been doing this.

"That's right. When I give you a command," he asked, sliding one hand up onto her breast, "what do you do?"

"I obey it," she said, and Justin smiled.

"Very good. And when I ask you a question, what do you do?" He squeezed her breast, then slid his hand down across her belly as she spoke, pressed his fingers against her entrance.

"I answer it."

"That's right." Justin rubbed his little sister lightly there. She was starting to become damp, but wasn't anywhere near as good and slippery as he liked her to be yet. He shifted back, keeping his hand on her. "Give me an answer, Alex."

"I don't remember!" she said, her tone a little high.

"I see." Justin put his hand on Alex's ass, felt her there, enjoying the warmth from the blood flowing to the area. His other hand continued to rub as he said, "The rule was, 'No one finds out. You don't tell anyone, including Harper.' Who did you let find out, Alex?"

Alex swallowed and squirmed from the touching, from his breath on her shoulder and neck, but stopped the squirming immediately when Justin raised his hand from her ass. "Miranda and Harper," she said quickly.

"Yes. The rule specifically named Harper, and you let her find out. For that, you're going to get a dozen strokes, with the paddle. Miranda... that was an accident, but you still broke the rule. So for that, I'm going to give you another eight, with my hand. Do you understand?"

Alex nodded jerkily, said, "Yes, sir."

"You're going to count them for me. If you lose count, I start over. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, sir," she said again, then shivered as he stroked her.

"Good," Justin said. Alex tensed slightly, expecting him to start, but he didn't. Instead, he moved away from her, taking his hand off of her, and she frowned and automatically tried to turn her head to see what he was doing, even with the blindfold. After a second, she bit her lip, wondering, but not wanting to speak and be punished for it.

Justin watched his little sister, smiling as he opened the box, careful to do it silently. With her arms up, her breasts were lifted nicely, and while they were often naked together, it had been a while since he'd last had a good chance to study her like this. Her body was beautiful, nicely curved all over, her skin a little paler than normal, here in the middle of winter, but he liked it like that as well, liked the contrast with the darkness of her hair.

The blindfold covered her eyes, which was really a shame - her eyes and mouth were both so expressive, and part of him loved the tinge of fear that showed in her eyes sometimes when they did this. He loved even more the look she got sometimes when she was coming, her eyes unfocused, her mouth open and moaning.

He stepped forward, touched Alex on the shoulder, said, "Spread your legs." Silently, she obeyed. With her wrists chained up, she couldn't spread them far, but she made the effort, going up on tiptoe to let her get them as far apart as possible. Justin crouched down, sliding his hand down her side as he did, said, "Very good. Hold that pose."

Reaching between her legs, Justin stroked his sister's entrance again. It was wetter now, and he carefully pushed a finger into her, testing, then nodded and withdrew it. "We're going to make it a little harder for you to concentrate on the count here," he said, then slid the vibrator into her partway. She made a noise at that, but he let her, instead concentrating on settling the U-shaped device properly into place, so the main body was inside her, while another part curled around in front, pressing against the sensitive flesh of her clit.

Once he was satisfied with the placement, Justin pressed the switch to turn it on, then stood back up, saying, "All right. You can put your legs together again."

"O-okay." Alex shivered as she did so, doing it in stages, moving each leg in a little at a time. _Oh, God._ She was already keyed up from the way Justin was handling her, and with the vibrator going in her, she felt like she was right on the edge now, and little tremors ran through her thighs as she moved.

The moment she was back in position, Justin smacked her ass with the paddle, and Alex let out a little yelp, then managed to get out a, "One."

She didn't even have the word fully out when the next hit came, and she tensed a little, then tried to relax. "Two."

The next three were each spaced a few seconds apart. Justin watched his little sister, let her relax a little bit, to start to think that she knew what was happening, and then gave her a double, one right after the other, moving the paddle up on the second stroke, so they didn't both hit in the same place. Her body tensed and shivered as she said "Six. Seven," and Justin smiled, but his hand on her breast, fondled it as he gave her the next hit.

"Eigh - oh!" Justin pinched Alex's nipple as she spoke, and the muscles in her legs trembled again as a small orgasm went through her. She licked her lips, then carefully said, "Eight."

"Very good," Justin said, and Alex could feel her brother's breath hot on her ear as he spoke, felt that she could sense the heat of his body, just inches away. His hand went between her legs, touched her there as he checked the position of the vibrator, and she moaned at it, rocked herself against it, suddenly wanting him very, very badly.

Smiling at her reaction, Justin took a little longer than he needed to do the check, then stepped back and smacked her ass with two quick strokes again. The next two were slower, and stung quite a bit, and Alex was glad to get out the "Twelve."

"Good girl," Justin said then, as he took a step and set the paddle down on the bed. He laid his hand on Alex's taut little ass, felt the muscles there move as she shifted. He felt the heat too, from blood flowing to where she'd been hit, and he frowned, feeling a little concerned.

Justin kissed his sister on the shoulder, then, in a gentler tone than he'd been using, asked, "Are you okay? Do you remember the safe word?"

Alex took a breath, then nodded. "Yeah. It's stinging a lot, but you can finish it. And yes, I remember."

Still a little worried, Justin said, "Okay. But I'm taking you off the hook. The way you're trembling, I don't want you to hurt yourself if your knees buckle."

Alex nodded again, feeling a little relieved - she hadn't wanted to ask, but it was getting uncomfortable. She felt her brother's chest against her back as he reached up, rose up on tiptoe to help him get the chain down. Then he was gone again, and a moment later, he unlocked the handcuffs, took them from her wrists. He lifted first her right wrist, then her left, gave each a kiss as he did.

Keeping his hand on Alex's left wrist, Justin led her to the bed, guided her onto it, crawling on her hands and knees. "Ass up," he commanded, and Alex lowered her forehead down to the blankets as she raised her hips.

Carefully, Justin caressed her ass, feeling the soft, warm flesh. The redness from the previous strokes was already fading a little, but Justin wanted to give her a little bit more of a break before giving her the rest of her spanking... so he moved behind her, reached down and took the vibrator out, thumbed it off as he set it to the side.

He made a low "mmmm" as he touched his sister's pussy, glided a finger across it, slid it between her lips. Alex was very wet now, and he pumped the finger in and out a few times, then pulled it out and nestled the tip of his cock there against her.

A soft moan escaped Alex's lips as Justin put his hands on her hips, then pushed forward into her. He was bigger than the little vibe had been, but her body accepted him readily, already primed and ready, and it took only a moment for him to be all the way in. He drew back slowly, teasing Alex by coming almost all the way out, then pushing all the way in again.

After a few strokes like that, Alex started trying to move her hips, wanting more, but Justin gave her a smack on the ass when she did. "Thirteen," she said automatically.

"No - that's not one of your punishment, Alex. That's just to remind you who's in charge here. Now stay still."

She didn't say anything, but she held still, and Justin took a few more slow, deep strokes. They were starting to frustrate him as well, though, and so he began to stroke in and out of her at a normal pace, keeping the strokes long, pushing in with more force, so that he rocked Alex forward a bit on each stroke.

Her hands clutched at the blanket, and she made a noise again, prompting Justin to stroke her back, then reach forward and grip her shoulder, give her a few quick, hard strokes. She let out a long "Ohhh..." as she came again, then a shorter, sharper sound as Justin suddenly pulled out of her, then turned her over onto her back.

He entered her again immediately, leaning down over her, and then he took off her blindfold, smiled down at her. "I wanted to see your face," he said, then bent down and kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth as he stroked hard into her.

Alex arched her back as her tongue met his, moaned softly into the kiss as one of his arms went under her, reaching for her shoulder to brace her against his thrusts. Her moans became little whimpers as her brother began to fuck her hard and fast, triggering another orgasm. He broke the kiss then and panted, smiled down into Alex's eyes as he rode her, feeling the tingles of his own impending orgasm starting.

"You are so damn sexy," he got out, then brought his face down to hers again, kissed her hard and deep as he came inside her, thigh muscles giving little spasms as he did. Justin stroked a few more times, slowing down, then put both arms under Alex and held her tightly against him, still buried in her, kissed up and down the side of her face.

After ten seconds or so, Justin moved off of his little sister, laying on his side on the bed, pulling her onto her side, into his arms. "I love you. You know that? I love you, Alex."

"I know," she said, smiling back at him, looking into her brother's grey-green eyes. He was smiling as well, and there was a warm, satisfied, happy look in those eyes that made Alex happy as well, made her want to simply snuggle into him and stay there for as long as she could. "I love you too," she said then, and moved to kiss him this time, softly and sweetly.

Justin matched the kiss, and for several seconds, they explored each other gently, with hands as well as lips after the first few. Then Justin rolled onto his back, pulling Alex with him, letting her rest her head against his shoulder, nestled in his arm.

"Okay, so... we're going to do those other eight later," he said then. "I just want to stay like this for a while, right now."

Alex smiled, nestled further down as she said, "Yes, sir."

Ten minutes later, they were both asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: It's taken me a while to get back to _Nine Kinks_ here - sorry about that. Part of it's been the plot bunnies, part of it my wanting to keep NK to Justin/Alex bits while my mind is starting to want to come up with ones for other characters.

Still three more kinks to go. Currently, I'm planning to start another series of AGP-verse sex scenes after I finish NK, this one being for other pairings... though I don't doubt another Alex/Justin will probably sneak into there at least once.


	7. Chapter 7

This one takes place shortly before _Justin In Charge._ Justin is still living at home, prior to going off to college.

* * *

Kink the Seventh: Coming Attractions

"Okay... I gave you the number where we're going to be staying, right?"

"Yes," Justin answered with a nod.

"Good. Remember, use the landline if you can. Incoming calls at the hotel are free, so that way we won't waste minutes."

Alex rolled her eyes at that as Justin dutifully nodded again. _Spring for the extra five dollars for the unlimited family calling next time_, she didn't say. Honestly, if there was one way that she was glad that Justin wasn't like their dad, it was that he didn't pinch pennies like crazy.

Then their Mom was hugging Justin again, and then her again, and then Max was hugging them, and that wasn't bad, but still, would they just go ahead and leave? This was stretching out way too long.

"Okay," their dad said again, with time following it with, "I guess we'd better get on through security now."

"We'll be here to pick you up Sunday night," Justin said, giving their dad's shoulder a squeeze. "Have a good trip."

"Alex," Theresa said, "remember that you are supposed to obey your brother while we're gone. And Justin, you look after your sister."

"Don't worry," Justin said, nodding to her. "I'll take good care of her."

Alex, of course, couldn't let an opening like this go. She moved over against Justin's side, pulling his arm around herself, then stretched up and kissed him on the cheek before flashing their mother a bright smile. "And I'll be the perfect little sister."

* * *

They didn't make it past the door. Justin had barely gotten it closed, in fact, when Alex pulled out her wand, waved it in the air, and then grinned at him as the light faded from the tip of it. As far as Justin could see, nothing had changed, and he frowned at Alex, then said, "Okay. What did you do?"

Alex moved over to him, smiling just a little. "I'm not going to tell you. You'll have to figure it out." She bounced a little on her feet, her smile turning to a wicked little grin as she did.

"Oh, is that how this is going?" Justin matched Alex's grin as he reached and caught her by the upper arm, then pulled her over toward the door. "I think you're going to tell me."

"Noooo," she said, shaking her head. "I'm not gonna."

"Well, I'll just have to make you..." Suddenly, Justin slid his hand down to Alex's wrist, lifted her arm and put her hand against the door, turning her around as he did. She bent over a bit, leaning with her hands against the door, smiled at him over her shoulder.

"No," she said again, and the look in her eyes was sultry now, daring him to do more, to try to make her. Alex pushed her butt out, pressed it against Justin, then moved it in a little circle, grinning as she felt that he was getting hard. "Mmm... is that what you're going to use to make me tell, Justin? Are you going to get it out of me with that big stick in your pants?"

Justin blushed a little, still not quite used to Alex acting like this, but only for a moment. He wanted her as badly as she wanted him, and he'd been anticipating their parents being gone all week, daydreaming about what they could do with the house to themselves. Now, with her teasing him, he could barely hold back from simply lifting her skirt, tearing off her panties, and pounding her right there against the door.

Still, though, a part of him wanted to make her tell him, to show her that he could resist her better than she thought. "No," he said aloud, one hand cupping her breast and squeezing, the other going to the hem of her skirt, beginning to lift it. "I'm going to spank your little bottom until you -"

That was when Justin found out just what Alex's spell had done. finding his sister naked under her skirt, he stared at her bare ass for a moment. She said, "Well, now you know. So... what are you going to do about it, Justin?"

His only verbal answer was a growl as he reached for his belt, unbuckled it, then opened his pants at record speed. he was hard and ready, and, he discovered as he placed his hand against her to guide himself in, Alex's little pussy was slick and ready for him as well. In seconds, he was in her and pumping, his hands covering Alex's as she leaned against the door, his face in her hair, his breath hot on her ear.

"Just like that!" she called out, letting herself be loud - the Sub Station was closed as well, with Mom and Dad gone, so there was no one else in the building, no one to hear, and Alex took full advantage of that, yelling out, "Yes! Fuck me hard, Justin!"

And he obliged, moving one hand to Alex's shoulder, his other to her breast, pulling her back against his thrusts with her full cooperation. His hips and her ass smacked together loudly for a few strokes, and then Justin adjusted his angle a little, lessening the noise, but deepening his penetration into her. That prompted another cry from Alex, as loud as the ones before, but wordless, a simple animal call of lust as her brother rutted into her.

Suddenly, he stopped, and Alex turned her head. "What?"

"I'm getting too close," he said. "Need to get a condom. I'll -" Justin started to withdraw from Alex, but he reached back and grabbed his arm.

"Oh, no you don't. It's fine. I've got it covered."

Justin frowned at her, said, "Are you sure? What are you -"

"Sex now, talk later," Alex said, moving herself on him again. "Trust me, it's covered."

Normally, the words 'trust me' from Alex would have set off flashing alarm lights and sirens inside Justin's head, but just at the moment, his brain was being flooded with hormones, and a shiver ran up and down him as Alex moved on him. Without any conscious effort on his part, Justin's hips began to move again.

Still, though, the hormones weren't capable of completely shutting down Justin's brain, and he said, "Okay, sex now - but tell me what you did."

"I found a spell," she said, her voice irritated.

"A spell?" Justin reached down and lifted Alex's skirt in front, touched her with his fingers, and she immediately moaned and shook. He grinned a little at that, let her have her orgasm for a few seconds, then asked her curiously, "Where did you find a contraception spell?"

"Oh... oh God..." she let out, then said, "Justin, quit about the spell. I'll tell you after. Right now... I want you to hold me up against the door and do me, face to face."

"Face to face? Well..." Justin pulled out of Alex, turned her around quickly. Then he grinned and brought his mouth quickly down on hers, kissed her hard and deep, pinning her as he did between his body and the door. He had to stoop a little to keep the kiss going, since Alex couldn't tilt her head back, pressed as she was there, but Justin didn't mind at all.

Alex moaned softly as Justin moved his mouth from hers, down onto her neck, kissing her just under the ear. As he did, he slid his right hand down onto her thigh, and Alex lifted it, breathed into Justin's ear, "I want you to hold me up against it and pound my little pussy so hard it shakes. Can you do that for me, Justin? Hmm?"

For an answer, Justin moved his left hand to her butt, cupped her there. "Lift your legs," he said," and Alex did, letting her brother hold her up against the painted wood of the door. Justin brought his face to hers, tilting his head so they were nose-to-nose and forehead-to-forehead, staring into each other's eyes, both grinning in anticipation.

"Umm," he said then, "I don't have a free hand to guide it in..."

"I can take care of that," Alex said, and she reached her hand down, took her brother's cock in it, angled it up a little. As soon as he felt the tip nestle into place, Justin pushed forward, entering her smoothly.

He began to move his hips back and forth, working them slowly, sliding in and out of Alex. She was slick and hot, and in moments, he was going faster, pumping her with quick strokes, still looking into her eyes as he did. For her part, Alex was trying hard not to close those eyes as little electric jolts of pleasure went up and down her torso. It felt so good to have Justin doing this to her, to have him totally, completely focused on her, and Alex found herself moaning again, then stretching her neck forward, kissing Justin, pulling at his lips with hers, teasing him.

Justin's response was to pound into her even harder, hard enough that it started to hurt, but in that way that made Alex's legs shake, made her moan into Justin's mouth as the little jolts she'd been feeling blended together into a single wave that washed through her. Justin felt her pussy contracting around him, felt a tightening in his balls as he forced his tongue deeper into his sister's mouth, felt her kissing him back. He moaned into her as well as he felt his orgasm approaching -

And then it didn't happen. The feeling simply went away, and Justin frowned, shifted his hands a little, and began to pound Alex for all he was worth. A minute later, he felt it again - and again it faded away without him coming.

Now he was scowling, and Alex blinked and bit her lip, looking a little concerned. "Are you okay? Is something not working?"

"I don't know - I keep getting close, but then it just... goes away."

"This is getting uncomfortable for me," Alex said. "Can we move to the couch?"

"Oh, sorry." Justin let his little sister down, pulling out of her to do so - and as soon as he was out of her, he shivered and moaned. Alex grabbed onto his arm, thinking he was having some kind of fit - and then squealed and jumped as he came, spraying her belly with it.

Justin gaped for a moment, then looked Alex in the eyes, swallowed. "I... sorry, I didn't mean to get you like that. Will that, uh -"

"Yes, it'll wash out," Alex said, taking the hem of her top and lifting it up. Justin had come a _lot_, leaving a damp area about three inches long and an inch wide on her.

"Are you sure?"

Alex rolled her eyes again. "Of _course_ I'm sure. It washes off the bedsheets just fine, remember?"

"Oh, right. Umm... I think it's time you tell me about this contraception spell you got. Where did it come from?"

"TJ gave it to me," Alex said, and Justin stopped with his pants halfway off, looking at his sister in stark disbelief.

"TJ? You trusted a spell you got from _TJ_?"

"Okay, sorry! I didn't want to have to ask you, because I wanted to take care of things for once! God! Rake me over the coals for it, why don't you?"

"Hey, hey, hey..." Justin moved to Alex, took her in his arms. She tried to turn away, crossing her arms, but he persisted, kissing her head. "Alex, I love you. Thank you for trying to do that. But I think he played a bit of a prank on you there."

Alex let out a sigh, looked down at the spot again, then giggled. "Actually, it _was _pretty funny."

"Yeah. Ha-ha," Justin said with a strained smile. "But unless you want to spend the weekend getting my, uh, stuff on you over and over, I think we'd better find another spell to use."

"Mmmm..." Alex turned in Justin's arms, reached up to put her arms around his neck, then grinned, her eyes impish again. "And what if I told you I _do_ want to spend the weekend getting your come on me?"

Justin blinked at his sister in surprise, and then very, very slowly, started to smile.

* * *

By the time that weekend was over, Justin and Alex had had sex seventeen times, in seventeen different places in the house. Or so Justin said - Alex wasn't keeping count, but she took his word for it. She was sore for most of the week after, and Justin had actually managed to bruise the head of his penis, but it was _so_ worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

This episode takes place after _Double Double, Toil and Trouble_, but before _Lies, Damned Lies, and Statistics._ Justin and Alex are living in Justin's dorm room; Lexie is living at Waverly Place, but visiting them at times.

* * *

Kink the Eighth: Turnabout

Alex kept a hand over her mouth as she watched the tip of the feather approach Justin's ear, fighting hard not to giggle. It touched the pointy thing by the opening of the ear (which, if Justin had been awake, he would have been able to inform her was called the tragus).

Carefully, Lexie stroked the feather's tip along the inside of the sleeping Justin's ear. The first touch only caused him to jerk his head, but Lexie's second attempt actually slid the tip of the feather inside Justin's ear canal, and this time he tried to jerk his hand toward his ear, only to have it stopped short by the handcuff that was on it.

Grinning, Lexie tried to push the feather in farther. Justin turned his head over, pulling that ear away - so, of course, Lexie switched to the other ear, while Alex laughed outright.

"Ahhh! What are you _doing?_" Justin tried to grab for the feather, but both hands were cuffed to the bars at the head of the bed, and Lexie moved on top of him as well, straddling his chest. He kept jerking his head around as she tried to tickle his ear, so she switched to his side instead. Between her straddling him and the handcuffs, there was nothing he could do about that, and in moments, Justin was laughing loudly, interspersed with little 'Ah!'s.

"Alex told me that you tied her down and tickled her with this feather. So I told her we ought to do the same to you. How do _you_ like it?"

Justin couldn't get the breath for an answer as Lexie continued to brush the feather up and down his side, leaning down over him, her hair dangling down. "Okay," Alex said then, "let him breathe for a minute!"

Lexie turned her head to look at Alex, made a pout, but Alex rolled her eyes at it. "Please. You think my own pout is going to affect me? I've seen it too many times, practicing in the mirror. Now -" Alex reached and grabbed Lexie's hand, pulled it outward, away from Justin. "That's gotten back at him enough for the tickling."

She took the feather, threw it off to the side as Lexie said, "Well, what are we doing to him next, then?" Alex smiled and crawled forward on the bed, moved up to Lexie. The two of them looked at each other, their eyes flicking back and forth as they gazed.

Seconds stretched, and Lexie licked her lips. Justin, finally getting his breath back, did likewise. Slowly, Lexie began to move forward, turning her head to the right, and then her lips and Alex's met, the two girls kissing gingerly over Justin, moving their heads a little as they made a series of small kisses.

Lexie moved further forward and parted her lips, inviting Alex's tongue. Alex hesitated. Lexie's lips drew into a thin line, and she began to draw back slowly. Justin sighed a little, disappointed - and then Alex moved forward, grabbing Lexie by the back of the head, and kissed her hard, pushing her tongue into Lexie's mouth.

Justin wanted to say something, but suppressed the urge, afraid they might stop if he made noise. It seemed, though, that he didn't need to worry about that, as Alex and Lexie lay down on their sides - on top of him - and continued to kiss with their heads on his chest. The angle wasn't the best, with the tops of both their heads toward him, masses of shiny black hair all over, but there was no way that Justin was going to complain.

Nor did he complain when he felt a hand reach inside his boxers and carefully stroke his erect cock, even though he couldn't tell whose hand it was. Fingers traced the length of him, caressing up from his balls to the tip, then back down. On the second stroke, nails touched the sensitive skin for a moment, and Justin stiffened with a hiss, closing his eyes as he did - and thus, even though one of them muttered, "Sorry," he still didn't know which of the pair was touching him, since Alex and Lexie's voices were as identical as the rest of them.

The hand stroked again, then grasped him, started to work up and down his shaft. The two girls huddled together, and Justin felt hands pulling down his underwear, made an 'ah' as the elastic pulled across him and his cock sprang up to a full standing position.

"_Fiat tenebrae_," one of the girls said - Lexie, he thought, and he was momentarily disappointed as the lights of the dorm room went out, casting them into near-total darkness, with only the lights of the nighttime city outside coming in through the window. Then he felt a warm mouth envelop his cock, begin to move up and down, and suddenly being able to see Alex and Lexie felt much less important.

A hand was stroking his balls as he was being sucked, and Justin felt one of the girls moving upward, then a mouth pressing against his, warm lips kissing him. He wanted to grab onto whichever one it was, kiss her hard and deep, but his hands were still cuffed, and all he could do was strain forward, trying to enter her mouth with his tongue.

She wouldn't let him, though, instead teasing him by pulling back, touching his tongue with hers, moving her mouth to his neck, planting a sucking kiss there. The mouth came off him below, and he heard from there, "Mark his neck, like he marks me. He'll have 'til Monday for it to wear off."

Now at least he knew who was who, and he moaned as Alex took him in her mouth again and Lexie pulled him forward a little, nipped at the right side of his neck, as far back as she could get. She nipped again, worried the skin of his neck between her teeth, and Justin gasped, stiffening at the delicious pain of it.

Lexie stopped for a moment, and he could hear the satisfaction in her voice as she whispered, "Mmm... do you like it to hurt a little too, Justin?" Her fingers brushed along his arm, pinched him. "I'll bet you do. But I know you like having Alex suck on you... Alex, stop."

"Wait... what?" Justin said as Alex's mouth left him. His hips pushed up, his body seeking her mouth again without his conscious guidance.

Sitting up, Lexie ran fingers through Justin's hair, then said, "Here's what we're going to do - first, you're going to make me come. Pull him down a bit." Alex got off the bed and grabbed Justin by the ankles, then pulled, sliding him down on the bed as Lexie swung a leg over and straddled Justin's head, lowering herself onto his mouth, putting her hands on the headboard for support.

Justin hesitated for a moment, not used to being controlled like this, but then extended his tongue and licked, tasted the sweet flavor of Lexie. He gave her a few long licks, all along the length of her opening, then a few shorter ones, right on the sensitive button of Lexie's clit, making her shiver a little. His eyes were beginning to adjust to the light, and he could see the rounded shapes of Lexie's breasts above him, could see as Alex moved around at the edge of the bed and kissed Lexie.

He heard a moan which he was sure was Lexie, grinned at little as he gave her another long lick, then a few angled ones, switching back and forth to draw little X's on Lexie's button. This wasn't something he and Alex did often, but Justin had approached it as he did everything, reading up on it, determined to do the best he could. And so he cheated then, muttering a spell under his breath that caused the handcuff on his left hand to spring open, then bringing his hand under Lexie, gliding one finger between her lower lips as he continued to lick.

"Oh! Hey... n-no fair," she got out, shivering as she did, and Justin grinned again, then pushed his finger into Lexie, began to pump it in and out of her as he gave her button a sucking kiss. This was answered with another moan, cut short as Alex kissed Lexie again, pushing her tongue into the other girl's mouth. The three of them stayed like that for several long seconds, Lexie shuddering at the attentions of both of them.

Justin could feel her walls tightening around his finger as she came, and he pushed that finger as deeply into her as he could, enjoying the feeling. Then it was his turn to gasp as he felt Alex sink herself onto his shaft. "He made you come," she said, "now it's his turn..."

"Oh, I suppose so," Lexie said, sounding a little disappointed. Justin stopped licking as he began to work his hips up and down, matching his rhythm to that of Alex as she rode him. "If you're going to do him, I want you to do me too," Lexie said then, and she scooted down on Justin, stuck her ass into the air above him, turning so that one of her breasts was against his mouth.

He eagerly kissed it, and though he couldn't see behind Lexie, he could hear the soft sounds as Alex put fingers into her double and began to work on both of them at once. Still thrusting up into Alex, he knew that he wasn't going to last long like this, even as he caught Lexie's nipple.

She let out an 'oh' as he sucked - and then pulled away from him, moved herself further down, and kissed him on the mouth again, hard this time, thrusting her tongue into him. As she did, Lexie slid a hand down along Justin's side, until she found his hip, then raised the hand and smacked him there. Breaking the kiss, she said, "Mmm... can't get to the bottom, so this'll have to do for a spanking..." She smacked him again, her eyes glittering mischievously in the light from the window, while Alex rode him fast and hard, lifting herself up and then dropping down onto him with each stroke now.

Justin was still trying to thrust up into Alex in return, but it wasn't easy, with both girls on him, and Lexie smacking the side of his ass. He couldn't stop from trying, though, and then he heard Alex say, "Lick me - lick me while he's fucking me!"

Lexie slid off of Justin, then said, "I don't think it's going to work like that - we'll have to get him off the bed." She moved away in the dark, to the desk, came back a second later with a key and released Justin. He sat up promptly, wrapped his arms around Alex and hugged her hard, pushed his tongue into her mouth. She stiffened for a moment, then relaxed and returned his kiss, while Lexie watched from the side.

After a few seconds, Alex pulled away. "Please - that's good, but I want you in me, and her licking me..." She bit her lip, looking at Justin questioningly. He nodded, and they got off the bed, moving carefully as she pulled off of him.

Slipping between them as she got onto the bed, Lexie gave them each a quick kiss - first Alex, then Justin - and then lay on her back, face up. Alex crawled over her, moving into a sixty-nine, and both girls began to lick each other. Part of Justin wanted to watch, but most of him wanted to be in the action, not watching it, and he moved behind Alex, asked, "Okay... ready?"

A pair of 'yes'es answered, and Justin pushed into his sister, began to take long strokes in and out of her as Lexie licked on her. Almost immediately, Alex was coming, shivering and moaning, and Justin sped up his pace, careful as he did so, since Lexie was underneath.

Then he felt a tongue graze his balls, and that was enough to put him over the edge. Justin moaned and pushed all the way into Alex, shivering a little as his seed pumped into her. Long seconds later, he pulled out, feeling a little dizzy, and Alex rolled off of Lexie, and all three of them lay on the bed, panting.

* * *

Two hours later, Justin was alone on the bed, stretched out and sleeping while Alex and Lexie lay on the floor, watching a DVD on Justin's computer. Alex stretched and turned, looking to make sure Justin was fully asleep, then turned back to Lexie, stroked her double's shoulder.

"Well," she said then, very quietly, "I don't think he guessed. Did you like it, switching like that?"

Lexie looked as well, over Alex, then moved her head next to Alex's, whispered back. "Yeah. I mean - I still prefer girls, but... there _is_ something nice about having a cock in me."

Giggling, Alex nodded and said, "I'm with you there - on the cock part."

For a moment, they both looked at Justin, and then Alex turned back and gave Lexie a smile. "Well... whenever you want to borrow him officially, just let me know. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Our last kink takes place after _Normal Life_. Alex is about seven months pregnant.

* * *

Kink the Ninth: Pregnant Sex

"How about this one?" Alex held up a blue tie-dye dress with white tie-dye style rings on the side and an uneven hem. Justin frowned at it for a second, then shook his head.

"I don't know. I'd have to see it on you."

Alex huffed and stuck out her lip. "That's what you say about everything! You -"

Smiling at Alex's pouty expression, Justin stroked fingers through her hair, then took her hand. "So let's go to the dressing rooms and let you try it on," he said, starting toward the back of the store.

"With three items? Let me find some more -" Alex stopped at Justin kept pulling her along, then frowned slightly. "You're not really wanting to try on clothes, are you."

Justin shot her a grin, stopped where the two rows of fitting rooms started, then turned and put one arm around Alex, pulled her close, bent his head down to whisper in her ear. "I want to try on clothes _and_ do other things. Because you make me horny."

Alex frowned, turned away from Justin a little. "I don't know why," she said, shaking her head. "I'm all fat and gross now." She tried to pull away, but Justin tightened his arm, moved his left hand down to Alex's belly, stroked it.

"Listen to me," he said, his voice low but emphatic. "You are not fat," Justin said, stroking her belly again and planting a kiss on her neck, just beneath her ear. "You are exactly the way you're supposed to be right now, and you are _beautiful_." As he spoke, Justin pulled the two of them toward the back, then opened the last door on the left. "Now get that beautiful butt in there."

Alex stepped into the dressing room, still looking doubtful. Justin followed right behind her, closed the door behind them. "Well," he said, keeping his voice down, "if you're going to try anything on, then you'll have to take that off first."

"Why don't you take it off me?" Alex asked, and Justin raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I'll just rip it off of you, and make you wear something new out of here…."

Alex gave him a skeptical look, then said, "Okay, calling your bluff there. No way you can bring yourself to rip up good clothes, or make me go out there in clothes we haven't paid for."

"You think I'm bluffing?" Justin guided Alex against the back wall - the one that was a real wall, not a wooden partition - and gave her a tight smile as he brought his hands up to grip the collar of her blouse.

"I know you're bluffing." Alex smiled back, eyes bright as she looked into her brother's grey-green orbs, her heart starting to beat a little fast. She switched to a sing-song voice then, whispering, "But if you want to do me in here, you're going to have to…."

Justin narrowed his eyes, said, "You know the rules, Alex. When we do this, I'm in charge. If I want to take you here, I will."

Alex wiggled her body a little side-to-side, said, "Then show me you're in charge. Do it."

They stayed that way for a few seconds, staring into each other's eyes, and Alex licked her lips slowly, bringing the tip of her little pink tongue across them. "Can't bring yourself to ruin a good blouse, huh? Well, that's too -"

She stopped as he jerked his hands almost convulsively, making buttons pop off and scatter. With Alex's blouse open, Justin squatted down partway, kissed the tops of her breasts, above the line of her bra, then came back up and kissed her hard on the mouth, crushing their lips together, stroking her belly as he did.

After a few moments, he shifted and pressed her against the wall with his own body, but gently, not willing to risk hurting the baby, and Alex gasped into the kiss, brought her hands onto the front of Justin's shirt, began to unbutton it quickly. Part of her wanted to rip his shirt off, the way he'd ripped hers - but _he_ couldn't exactly replace his shirt with anything from the store, not here at Motherhood, and they couldn't magically fix it, so Alex had to content herself with simply undressing him as quickly as she could.

Meanwhile, Justin was already pushing her skirt down, making it drop to the floor, then reaching between Alex's legs, stroking her through her panties, kissing her neck as he did. She shivered a little - she'd been feeling sensitive down there, almost like she was a little horny all the time, and with him touching her, and them in the dressing stall….

Thinking of where they were, Alex glanced quickly to make sure that Justin had slid the bolt on the door. Of course he had, and she closed her eyes then, concentrated on the feeling of his hand and mouth on her. Alex felt herself getting wet as she rocked her hips, rubbing rhythmically against Justin's hand, her own hands now gliding across his bare chest, feeling the muscles under his skin.

He moved his hand from her, then, put both of them behind her for a moment as he unclasped her bra, then pulled the front of it up without removing it from her. His mouth found her nipple, and Alex had to fight down the moan that wanted to well up as he worked it with his tongue. Those were sensitive too, now, and Alex shivered and clutched at Justin's hair, then let out a quiet 'oh', wanting him to know that it felt good to her.

After a few moments, he broke the suction, moved to her other breast, repeated there. Then Justin was standing again, eyes looking into Alex's with a lustful gleam as he said, "Turn around." She did, and before she'd even finished, he was pulling her panties down, moving against her. She could feel him between her legs, his length pressing against her entrance, but he wasn't trying to enter her, not yet. Instead, he stroked her breasts and belly with his left hand, used the other to pull Alex's hair away from her ear.

"I love knowing that's my baby in you," he whispered into Alex's ear, and she shivered again. "Anyone who looks at us together knows you're mine. Do you like that, Alex?"

She nodded jerkily, let out a whispered "Yes. I'm yours. Please, Justin… I need you in me."

"Good," he answered, his hand sliding down from Alex's pregnant belly to help guide him as he pushed forward. Alex opened her legs a little, helping him to slide in, drew in a shuddering breath as she felt him enter. Then he was moving back and forth, taking her with quick strokes, but not trying to go all the way in on each, to lessen the noise they were making. It wasn't the stimulation they were used to, but doing it here where they could be so easily caught was its own excitement, and in minutes, Alex was biting her lip to keep from calling out as she felt the little tingles and jolts of small orgasms, her eyes tightly closed as the right side of her face pressed against the wall.

Justin was cupping one of her breasts, kneading the soft, full flesh slightly as he rode her, ears alert for any sound of someone coming back to where they were. A little shiver ran through him, the first sign of his own impending orgasm, and he went a little deeper, shifted his hands to Alex's ass to keep from making smacking sounds against her as he gave her quick, hard thrusts.

He had to bury his face in her hair to stifle his moan, but Alex heard it, felt it too as Justin tensed against her, felt the sudden increase in how wet they were together as he came in her. They stayed together like that for a few heartbeats, leaning against the wall, and then Justin moved back, and he dressed quickly. Alex took her time - since, after all, she had every reason to be only partly clothed in the dressing room - smiling at Justin as she did.

Twenty minutes later they left, Alex wearing one of her new tops, arms around each other as they strolled along the mall. "I'm starving," Alex said. "Which way's the food court?"

"This way," Justin said, nodding in the direction they were already going. "Any idea what you'd like?"

"I'll have to see what they have," Alex answered, "as far as food goes. After…." She snuggled into him a little, turned her head to look up at Justin with a sweet smile. "I was thinking I need something to sleep in."

She paused a moment, then winked at him. "Wanna try the dressing rooms at Victoria's Secret?"

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's it for _Nine Kinks_. Thanks to all of you who have been reading and reviewing it! I know a lot of you have enjoyed reading these kinks, and I've enjoyed writing them as well... so the kinkiness will continue in _Wide World of Kink!_ It'll be an AGP-verse series of one-shots, like this, but with many different pairings (including some Jalex, of course!).


End file.
